Manny-Hazel Friendship
The friendship between Manny Santos and Hazel Aden formed during their time in Spirit Squad together. It began in the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Their friendship did not survive post-Hazel's graduation, as they did not keep in touch, but the two generally got along quite well while they were teammates on the squad. Season 1 In Wannabe, Hazel criticizes Manny's landing for a cartwheel, and Paige Michalchuk teases Hazel about being jealous of Manny's moves. Later, Manny warns Hazel and Paige that her best friend, Emma Nelson, might write an anti-Spirit Squad article. Paige and Hazel invite Manny to hang out at Hazel's house, and Paige tells Manny to make sure that Emma isn't writing the article against them. At practice, Hazel shows the spirit squad her move "the toe touch," and Manny performs it, presenting it better than Hazel, making her a little jealous. Emma writes the article in retaliation against Manny for ditching her, and Hazel and Paige peer pressure Manny into ripping Emma's article out of their school's newspaper. Later, after Paige blames the whole incident on Hazel, Manny asks her how she could stab her best friend in the back like that. Season 3 In Whisper to a Scream, Hazel asks Manny if she'd go for a guy who was single to prove a point to Terri MacGregor. Manny says that she would while looking at Craig Manning, who was walking by. In Accidents Will Happen (1), Hazel borrows a tampon from Manny after gymnastics. Season 4 In Modern Love, Hazel tells Manny that she isn't cool with Manny taking over the Spirit Squad and Manny accidentally blurts out that Paige and Matt Oleander are an actual couple, which Hazel was surprised to hear about, as Paige had not told her yet. In West End Girls, Manny tells Hazel that Marco Del Rossi is her dream date to the dance, though she can't go with Hazel and the others because Paige hates her. Hazel says she only hates her because she got Matt, Paige's then-boyfriend fired, and pulled Paige's hair in a fight the two got into. However, Hazel does tell Manny that they are going shopping that night at Pretty Pretty at 7, telling Manny to "run into" them and to act submissive, which might get Manny somewhere with Paige. That night, things do not go well with Manny and Paige, and Hazel merely shrugs her shoulders at Manny. Later, at the night of the prom, after Paige was throwing a tantrum, Hazel tells Paige off, defending Manny, saying that Manny stepped up and took over the squad while Paige was too self-involved, and that all Manny wanted was a thank you. Paige says that Manny was horrible to her, but Hazel asks her why she had to be more horrible back. Season 5 In Venus (2), Paige kicks Manny off of Spirit Squad for exposing her breasts on camera, and Hazel does nothing to stop Paige or stick up for Manny. In The Lexicon of Love (1), Paige, Manny and Hazel are seen hanging out with Craig Manning, as they watch Kevin Smith talk to a reporter. Later, Manny, Hazel, Paige, Craig and Marco Del Rossi go to the premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! in a limo. Trivia *They were both on the Spirit Squad and Gymnastics Team together. *Manny had a conflict with Hazel's best friend Paige Michalchuk. *They were both friends with Marco Del Rossi. *Hazel had an unrequited crush on Marco while Manny dated his best friend Craig Manning. *They both had a conflict with Ellie Nash concerning their then boyfriends: Ellie had feelings for Manny's boyfriend Craig while Hazel's boyfriend Jimmy Brooks had feelings for Ellie. *Manny told Hazel about Paige's relationship with Matt Oleander. *Hazel thought Paige should have been nicer to Manny in West End Girls. *Hazel tried to get Manny and Paige to make up in West End Girls. *Both of their boyfriends at the time were heavily involved in the school shooting. **Manny was dating Spinner Mason at the time, who told Rick Murray that Jimmy betrayed him. **Hazel was dating Jimmy at the time, who was shot. *The school shooting indirectly caused their relationships to end. **Manny broke up with Spinner because of his involvement in the shooting. **Hazel and Jimmy eventually broke up because Jimmy's interests changed after he was confined to a wheelchair. *They were seen in the Seasons 3, 4 and 5 opening credits together, along with Paige. *While Manny was a talented singer, Hazel had a dreadful singing voice. *Neither of them were born in Canada: Manny was born in Manila, the Philippines and Hazel was born in Mogadishu, Somalia. Gallery 6464d.png 4533fff.png 3454ff.png Degrassi Season 4.jpg 07 (8).jpg 06 (5).jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg 5165p+Sm03L. SX500 .jpg Tumblr mg277pvI3z1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 44t.png 8789uijjjdd.png 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 91-lilyjak.jpg 90-lilyjak.jpg 75-lilyjak.jpg Weg0029.jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Th degrassi112439.jpg Th degrassi112339.jpg Th degrassi112334.jpg Th degrassi112214.jpg Westendgirls (19).png Westendgirls (16).png 112 003.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Hazel-paige-manny.png LOL-0001.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 Category:Conflicts Category:Season 5